


A Dandy Cyborg

by mmanalysis



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmanalysis/pseuds/mmanalysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will be writing from the 2001 series canon. Disclaimer: I do not own and/or claim these characters as my own. They belong to Shotaro Ishinomori and Japan Vistec studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dandy Cyborg

Francoise admires her brother but none know that it wasn’t just what he did but what he wore before the incident. She always loved his clean cut suits, his ability to be both bright yet formal. She wanted his style. 

Deep behind her closet, laid a suit she purchased in a moment of courage, claiming it was for her male family member. When she got home, she tried it on and had never felt more complete with the exception of doing ballet. It didn’t fit as well as her brother’s suits did on him did but it was close enough. She was going to wear it when he came home if it wasn’t for Black Ghost. 

She wonders if the suit is still in that closet as she moves through the house where she and the others resided in, hat over her head and holding the shopping bag close to her as she moved to her room. As she takes in that no one noticed her, she breathes a sigh of relief. She rather do the reveal on her own terms than if one of the guys saw her and started asking questions. 

A known fact now that her hair was cut short. She took her hat off, laying it on the bed along with the shopping bag as she looked at the vanity mirror. The bangs remained roughly the same except combed back as the rest was neatly cut. She moved her head to examine the cut, satisfied with how it framed her face before moving to the shopping bag left near her hat and pulling out the garments. 

She had purchased 10 button up shirts with varying sleeve lengths and colors, five pairs of pants, a variety of ties and socks, two pairs of shoes, and one black suit. She took off her blouse and skirt and put on the white button up shirt with the blue pants and brown shoes. She rolled up the sleeves to her elbows then proceeded to put a blue bow tie on. When everything was where she wanted it to be she positioned herself as far away from the mirror to get a good look. Tears started to form as she realized that this is what she wanted to look like but couldn’t in her past life. She never wanted to be a cyborg but part of her was glad to be for this chance. 

Sounds started to fill the downstairs as she knew the others have come back. Suddenly, the self-consciousness started to creep in about what they would say about her new clothes, in particular Joe. She tried to smash it down as she realized that this was a part of her and they needed to accept that like she has accepted so many of their traits. She took a big breath, let it out and started to make her way downstairs where the others were sitting on the couches and standing up.

The first to say something was Jet who exclaimed “Who’s this guy?!” before Pyunma told him it was her but also having a confused look on his face. As she finally reached the bottom, she took in everyone’s expression. Ivan was sleeping in Geronimo’s arms and didn’t look like he cared enough to be awake. Jet and GB looked shocked. Pyunma, Geronimo, Chang, and Dr. Gilmore looked more confused yet intrigued and Albert just raised an eyebrow. She couldn’t read Joe’s expression and she wasn’t sure what to make of it before pushing him out of her mind and starting to speak.

"I know this may come as a surprise but I like this look. I never felt comfortable in feminine clothing and now feel more comfortable than I ever have. No, this doesn’t make me a lesbian, Jet, and that’s generalizing."  Jet settled back down, with a sheepish grin. 

"So, this is it. I’m still Francoise. Just know that this is how I’ll dress on our off times."

She closed her speech, hands in her pockets that she was grateful for existing as she waited for the others to say something. Geronimo was the first to say something.

"I am glad you feel comfortable around us for you to let your true self shine. If you are happy, then I am happy." The others chimed in, some supportive though GB lamented that that meant there would be no pretty girls to look at before Chang smacked him. The group then dispersed to doing their own things, leaving Joe and Francoise. 

"Joe, you didn’t say anything." 

Joe scratched his head, eyes turned up in thought before turning his attention to her. “Does this mean you were forced to do ballet?”

"No, but I did wish I could have played the Nutcracker in the ballet."

Joe laughed a little before he said the next thing. 

"Well, you make anything look good." He then realized what he said and mumbled out helping Chang with food before rushing over. Francoise felt her cheeks heat up at the compliment and silently thanked whoever was up there that something positive came out of this incident.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of inspiration looking at the pictures on the tumblr in Femme Dandy. I thought about how Francoise would look if she preferred a more masculine style.


End file.
